1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to transducer sensors for sensing motion.
2. Background Information
Motion transducer sensors are used in a variety of applications. As an example, geophones are motion transducers that sense motion by suspending an inertial reference mass structure from a rigid, fixed supporting structure. Typically, the mass is a coil form suspended by springs in a magnetic field, one spring being attached at each end of the coil form. The springs position the coil form within the magnetic field so that the coil form is centered laterally and along its axis within the magnetic field. The springs also form a suspension system having a predetermined resonant frequency. In the case of geophones, the media is the earth. The same general transducer configuration may be used in any number of motion sensing applications having a measured media other than the earth.
Motion transducer sensors of the coil-magnet type are also used non-seismic applications, e.g. structural measurements. A coil-magnet transducer may be fixed to a structure element using an adhesive or fasteners.